Princess Courtney (Rock 'N Royals)
Princess Courtney is the main protagonist in Barbie in Rock 'n Royals. She is played by Barbie. When speaking, Princess Courtney is voiced by Kelly Sheridan and her singing voice is provided by Jordyn Kane. Princess Courtney mistakenly goes to Camp Pop for the summer holidays and joins a band called Rock 'n Royals. Story In this Sparkly fantastic musical adventure Barbie stars as Princess Courtney, a young teenager princess whose world turn upside down, when she switches places with a famous rockstar Erika Juno mistakenly in camps. Princess Courtney was supposed to go to Camp Royalty, a two week summer camp where she would learn princesses and meet other royals her age. There would be no official duties, just fun, and she couldn't wait. However, Princess Courtney was accidentally sorted into Camp Pop. Erika accidentally got sorted into Camp Royalty. They explained their situations to their camp directors, but it was too late. They were set up with lodging and met their new roommates. Courtney's roommates were Rayna, a country music star, and Zia, a rock star. Courtney learned about special effects, country dancing, singing, and she made friends with Zia, Rayna and Marcus, a hip-hop star. She enjoyed Camp Pop because people weren't afraid to have fun, be silly, or stand out. At Camp Royalty, the camp director Lady Anne heard Erika singing and proposed a sing-off with Camp Pop's Finn Oxford. He agreed, and the losing camp would have to close for good. Courtney would be participating in the sing-off as a member of Camp Pop because of her delayed transfer to Camp Royalty. One day, when Courtney was singing a song she had wrote, which impressed her new friends, she was scolded by a mean girl named Sloane. Sloane made Courtney cry, so Courtney left the camp and went to be by herself on the shore. She encountered Erika there, and they realized they could switch camps then and there. Courtney almost did because of what Sloane said, but there was only a week of camp left, and Courtney knew her friends would be supportive. When Erika returned to camp, she heard Clive say he had bribed a judge to make sure Camp Royalty would win. Erika sneaked over to Camp Pop and told Courtney and the other campers, and they decided to do a big song together instead of compete in the sing-off. Courtney was nervous before the performance, but she felt passionate as she performed and the crowd enjoyed the show. Lady Anne and Finn decided to overrule the judges and merge the camps the next year, so Courtney and Erika agree to be roommates when they return. Princess-Courtney-barbie-movies-38831130-329-500.png|Princess Look barbie princess.png|Casual Wear 1503367_1440201466636_full.png|Popstar Look what-if-i-shine-remix-barbie_8762764-28710_1280x720.jpg|In the Music Video Wear Physical Appearance Princess Courtney have long straight blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin tone and she is 17 years old. Princess Look' At the beginning of the movie she wears a long silver - pink ball gown. At the top, it is in two colors of pink and silver with sparkles.The bottom skirt is floral and it is in light pink in color with sparkly triangle designs net cover. She wears this with a star silver necklace, a pair of silver small earrings, a silver - pink gems princess tiara and silver heels. Her hairstyle is in left -side pony tale with right - side braid. ''Casual Wear' Secondly after arriving at a wrong camp, Princess Courtney was forced by Zia to change her outfit and be more comfortable. So, she uses her scepter and transform her dress as casual wear. Her dress is dark pink and at the top, it has 'v' shaped neck with black designer lace and a black belt. In the bottom, the skirt has three layers the first layers have printed designs, the second layer is plane light pink and the third layer is dark pink. Her heels was changes into a silver sandals but her hairstyle and accessories are same. ''Popstar Look In the first part of sing off, She wears the same casual dress and accessories but her hairstyle is in loose or half pony tale with same right side braid. Afterward, when Erika Juno and other camp royalty students came, she transform her and Erika's look with the help her scepter.The popstar dress is silver and dark pink in color and at the top, it is silver, it has straight neckline and have a pink sparkly belt on the waist. At the bottom, the skirt is floral and has two layers the first layer is silver, the second layer is dark pink with sparkly designs over it and in the front the skirt is up but at backward a sparkly pink floral cloth is waving which attached to skirt. Her hairstyle is not changed but her hair turned into bright pink color matching to her look. Princess Courtney's star silver necklace not changed but its middle gem star turns pink and her silver sandals also not changed. She still wears her princess tiara but her earrings are disappear and that replaces with a silver bracelet in her left hand. Music Video Wear At the lastly, in the music video of the movie 'What if I Shine', Princess Courtney wears a sparkly blue colored one piece type dress but with same style at the last wear. At the top, it has straight neckline and at waist it has pink sparkly belt. In the bottom part, the skirt has two layers the first one layer is blueish and the second layers is white with pink sparkly decoration. Her hairstyle, sandals and accessories is same as last look. Personality Princess Courtney is very kind, loving, caring, supportive and a friendly- shy nature princess. She is very talented, smart , intelligent and a good planner.She is also very joyful, cheerful , playful and sometimes naughty. She learned at camp pop how to adjust a human being in a new environment and to discover a good friends. Quotes *''"Whatever happens, you're going to be amazing."'' *''"I'm not sure what I would have to offer."'' *''"I'm actually having a good time. Everyone is really nice. It's just so different here. Being around so many creative people is inspiring."'' *''"Tradition can be really important to royals. Change is scary."'' *''"You don't have to be so mean about it"'' *''"I guess we were just fooling ourselves thinking we could fit in."'' *''"You're going to love Camp Pop. It's so much fun!"'' *''"Sorry, I'm just a little lost"'' *''"You mean... I have to stay here?"'' *''"This magic is more powerful than I thought!"'' Songs Songs sung by Princess Courtney are- What if I Shine Find yourself in the Song Final Mashup Gotta Get to Camp Reprise What if I Shine Remix Gallery Trivia *Brittany McDonald voiced her singing doll. *When the other campers at Camp Pop ask Princess Courtney if she has any evil step-sisters she says "No, but one of them is a little bossy," implying that she does have siblings. *When she mentions that she had pranked a duchess as she showed everyone her portrait it was a donkey in her clothes. Princess Victoria did the same to her aunt Ducchess Amelia. *Her star silver necklace is similar to Popstar Keira 's Necklace. Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Characters Category:Rock 'n Royals